Naruto's Human Revolution
by DM2012
Summary: This is a teaser of what maybe my next story. I'll continue only if u like this teaser. If you don't like the title post a review with a name and the reason why it should have that name.
1. Teaser

This is a teaser, if you like it, for my next story "Naruto's Human Revolution" (title may change with your suggestions if you don't like it). I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy it.

6 months earlier

"Sasuke, I'll bring you home even if I have to break every of your limbs!"

"You can't even put a scratch on my forhead protector, how will you break my limbs."

"I don't care, I made a promise and I never go back on my word."

"This promise you won't be keeping."

One day later

"Tsunade-sama, you need to hurry, Narutos health is destabilizing. "

"What happened Kakashi?"

"I got to him to late, he already was in that state. I think Sasuke went over the board this time."

"You THINK? What did Sasuke use to bring him in that state?"

"I…..I think he used a special form of my Raikiri."

"You know that it's your fault Naruto is in this state. If u hadn't teached Sasuke that move, Naruto probably Naruto may live past this day."

"…"

"I'll try and stabilize him. But he can't be a ninja anymore and you know it. Shizune come. I need your help."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

2 days after the incident

"Kyuubi, can you heal me?"

"I'm sorry kit but I can't. The damage is to extensive and I can't regenerate missing limbs."

"I promise that one way or another I'll catch Sasuke and kill him in the worst way possible."

"Maybe there is a way."

"How?"

"Before the forth sealed me in you I was know as Adam Jensen. If I know him well maybe he's still alive."

"Who?"

"David Sarif."

"Who is that?"

"Don't laugh but he was my last boss."

"Hahaha- o sorry. What do u mean your last boss."

"Before the ninja-era. The world was so advanced that it destroyed it self and become what you know as the Ninja World. And in the middle of that accident was I the Kyubbi formally known as Adam Jensen." (rest of the story you'll get in the actual story if you want me to continue)

1 month after the incident

"Baa-chan. Ask Jiraya if he can find a man David Sarif. He might help me become normal again."

"Who's David Sarif?"

"He's the last boss of Kyuubi."

10 days later

"Tusnade-hime. I found him."

"So this guy Sarif it's actually real."

"But there is a problem."

"What now?"

"He can't come to konoha. He's linked to some kind of machine that maintains his life."

"If he can help Naruto, I'll do anything."

2 days after Jiraya found Sarif

"Welcome to my place. A place I like to call Deus Ex Machina."

"This guy is crazy"

"Shut up or he might hear you"

"Where is the boy who needs my help?"

"He is right here."

"Oh my god. What happened to him? The injuries looks like one of my former employee?"

"Adam Jensen."

"How do u know him?"

"After the incident that left the world as it is, he became a bijuu. He is known as Kyuubi and he's sealed in me. He told me that you can help me."

"And he's right."

That's the end of this teaser. I'll gladly continue this story if u like it. I hope you enjoyd it.

DM2012 out.


	2. Important Announcement

The prologue of the story is in the DeusEx Ninja Revolution formerly know as Naruto's Human Revolution at .net/s/7398242/1/DeusEx_Ninja_Revolution

Thank you for reading my stories

DM2012 out.


	3. Important announcement 2

if u have ideas that you want to seein the story and i can create the story with them send an email to . please don't send me PM's. i dont read them.

and i don't think i will describe what happens in those 3 years that naruto is gone. i'll describe all in a flashback when naruto is reporting to Tsunade.

DM2012 out 


	4. Important Announcement 3

Dear readers,

Hi, DM2012 here, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sory that I made you wait months for the next chapter and in the end it isn't here yet, but it's in the works. I had some problems in my life, work, family, GF that sort of stuff and I didn't have the vigor to write something that massive. But I'll try and be more active and finally finish the 5th chapter of DeusEx: Ninja Revolutions. But till I'll finish the chapter I wrote a little idea that came from "harem lord" a fellow writer. Even if he doesn't know that I'm using it I gave credit to him, so if he hears from somewhere that someone(me) used his idea he can come and see that I gave him the credits. The story's name is "Naruto's Wrath" and the main character is Naruto(of course) but he is dark, he'll be evil(I've always wanted to write an evil naruto), and the idea that I sto*cough*borrowed from "harem lord" is that Naruto will learn Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. So if you find this announcement and wanted to see what is it about I suggest going to my profile and search for "Naruto's Wrath" I hope you'll enjoy it and that chapter of "DeusEx: Ninja Revolution" will come out eventually. So don't worry I haven't died(I know that nobody cares if I died or not) or stopped writing. I just had a very big and long(that's what she said) writers bock. So please don't leave me all alone and read my work, I always like when someone wrte a CONSTRUCTIVE review so please tell me what I have to fix in the (new) story. And as always thank you for reading.

Sincerely yours,

DM2012


	5. little update

**VONGOLA GUARDIANS**

**SKY – TSUNA – NARUTO – NATSU**

**SUN – RYOHEI – ROCK LEE – KANGARYUU**

**STORM – GOKUDERA – KIBA – URI**

**RAIN – YAMAMOTO – OC – JIROU/KOJIROU**

**THUNDER – LAMBO – GYUUDON**

**CLOUD – HIBARI – SASUKE – ROLL**

**MIST – MUKURO/CHROME – ITACHI/OC – MUKUROWL**

**ARCOBALENO**

**SKY – LUCE/ARIA/YUNI – MITO/KUSHINA/? – N/A**

**SUN – REBORN – MINATO - LEON**

**STORM – FON – GAI – LICHI**

**RAIN – COLLONELO – JIRAYA - FALCO**

**THUNDER – VERDE – KAKASHI - KEIMAN**

**CLOUD – SKULL – TSUNADE - OODAKO**

**MIST – MAMMON – KURENAI - FANTASMA**

What if when Jiraya pushed Naruto in the ravine, he found a strange box? What if he found a starnge letter and 7 rings? Will Naruto revive the Vongola Clan, restore its reputation and become the next Sky Guardian.

AN: Ok. So this is my new idea. After watching all the episodes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it got to my mind and thought what if Naruto was the sky guardian by blood. So I thought a little and came up with this idea.

The story will take place like always in my stories, post time-skip. To story will follow naruto and his friends on the road to revie the Vongola Famiglia(Vongola Clan in my story), and run through lots of tough times.

I hope you'll like the idea. And sorry for my long absence but I'll try posting the new chapter of Naruto's Wrath today or tomorrow(after posting this), s I hope you didn't abandon me and Ninja Revolution will be back as soon as my ideas for it come back to me.

And if you will be looking for updates from me please follow my ne story "Updates", from now on there I will place updates concerning my stories and ideas or prototypes.

DM2012 out.


End file.
